Secrets
by inky octopus
Summary: the secrets of life at kong ... what we gonna do? T-rated for language and sort of gory - type scary stuff. 2DxNoodle. give it a try?
1. Crush

Disclaimer:- I don't own Gorillaz

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Gorillaz … nah well blah blah blaaaah**

**Oh by the way …**

**I know there's like, this … RUMOUR that 2D's real name is Stuart (Tuss)Pot or something ridiculous … but he's actually Damon Albarn, the singer from his ex-band Blur. Just so you know :)**

_Ye, that sounds gr8, thx D!_

_Oh n jus 2 let u no, I don't fink dat -_

BANG

'What the HELL are you doing, you-'

2D quickly clicked the exit button of his e-mail inbox at the top of his PC screen. It was a pretty knackered computer, but it had a sort of – _2D-ish –_ feel about it. He leapt out his skin at the sound of his door banging open, and Murdoc's completely BALLISITIC voice was enough to frighten him out of his socks.

'You bloody IDIOT! What happened to band practise?!'

2D sat there, realisation dawning on him slowly. Boy, was he in for it this time. _Of course, _he had organised a band practise for their upcoming show in California next month. Oh, how could he have been so stupid?!

'What are you doing, dullard?! Enjoying yourself? I _thought _ we was supposed to have a bloody practise, but no, it seems we should all go 'ome an' _lozzock _ around. What ARE you up to, face ache? Eh?'

2D sat numbly, spotting a hole in his sock that he had a sudden urge to pick at. He guessed anything he said would get him beaten up, and he'd made a right _twit _ of himself in front of all the other band members and backing vocals, extra musicians and -

Wait, that was a great idea! Pretend to be ill. Not much sympathy off Murdoc, but at least Russel and little Noodle would be a bit more … nice.

He attempted to speak, and put on his best 'Oh, have mercy on me. Look at my face. My big eyes. Or hole things. Or something. Aren't I just soooo sweet?' face. Sniffing timidly, 2D flicked his eyes upwards.

'Got a – '

Umm … what should his symptoms be?

He had headaches all the time.

Colds aren't bad, Noodle had picked one up the other week and she was as healthy as anything now.

Flu?

No, that takes a while to come on.

Umm…

All these thoughts whizzed around his head, thinking of a good excuse.

Instead what came out surprised himself, as well as Murdoc, fuming and waiting impatiently for a reply.

'A – tummy ache.'

TUMMY ACHE?? 2D inwardly cursed himself.

'What's that, D? Tummy ache? You want old uncle Murdy to kiss it better? Well, you better get a grip, you bloody tosser! How the fuck am I to care about your bleedin' stomach? You missed the practise, and I had to cancel flippin' Dennis 'opper for a re-run of 'Fire Coming out of a Monkey's Head' just because of your bloody stomach! Get out there!'

Receiving a sharp blow to his gut, 2D curled up in agony. He _did _ actually have a tummy ache now. Man, that hurt.

Whimpering, 2D lay on the floor, while Murdoc marched out of the room, grumbling.

--

'2D-san?'

2D groaned slightly, stirring from a snooze on the sofa in his room.

'Konnichiwa, 2D-san. You feel … better?'

The teenager smiled down on him. 2D tried to return the smile. He'd gone a bit mental with his pills again and had gone off asleep. He still felt really groggy, but Noodle's cheerfulness seemed to radiate and he had a sudden urge to jump up and hug her.

Answering her question, 2D replied with an indistinct 'meh' as he rolled over, forcing off the nauseous waves wrapping around him.

'You sure? You not want … umm … water? Or a -?'

Noodle's sentence was cut off as she was smothered from a bony hug. She gasped in surprise, until she realised it was only a hug, and was inclined to returning it. They cuddled for a few moments before a rushed gasp escaped 2D.

'Noodle –'

'Mm?'

But before Noodle could do anything, 2D rushed away from her to his bedroom door.

--

Noodle remained rooted to the sofa, where 2D had left her. Confused, she looked after the door.

She decided that he probably wasn't going to come back, so, forgetting what just happened, the guitarist thought she might have a snoop around 2D's room while he was … out. Glancing up, she spotted 2D's many posters, mainly of zombies, but also his beloved Widescreen Pong. She giggled to herself, remembering the time Russel had completely roasted 2D at it. Looking down, she saw his Yamaha 2305 Keyboard, and couldn't resist but to have a go. She was a fairly good player and rattled out a few tunes from it, before switching it off and heading out towards the studio kitchen to find Russ.

--

2D raced away from his room, flinging himself around the corridor corners and heading to the other side of Kong. His mixed feelings and thoughts pulsed around his brain as he slowed, panting, in the corridor leading to Russel's room. He stopped and flopped onto the window sill overlooking the very attractive landfill behind Kong. Bending over his knees, he regained his energy as he figured out what was going on in his head.

Firstly, what was going on when he hugged Noodle? He felt a rush of heat and wanted to hold onto her, forever. She acted as a figure of comfort and stopped all his thoughts. He was afraid, because that's vaguely how he felt about Paula. 'Stop it' he told himself firmly. 'Stop it stop it stop it. Don't think about her.'

He sighed deeply and rubbed his temples in circles with the bottom of his palms.

What was going on?

--

'Hey, Noods. How're you?'

Russel's gruff voice travelled across the table towards Noodle. She smiled in reply and nodded. 'Coffee?'

'Please. So, how's D? He was a bit off when I saw him last. Looked a bit drugged on his pills. Is he 'k?'

Noodle busied herself with flicking the switch on the kettle and grabbing the coffee out the cupboard. She waited a while before answering, speaking slowly, picking her words cautiously.

'Umm … yes, he is – better. He was asleep when I went to him. He a bit – sleepy still. I think he – umm … went a bit over the top with pills.'

'Typical D. Mind you, I would probably feel a bit dead if Murdoc 'as got, like, a MASSIVE grudge against you. Can't blame the poor guy. Sometimes Murdoc can be a selfish bastard.'

Noodle stifled a giggle behind her hand as she poured milk into Russ's cup. 'Russ-el! You know what would happen if Murdoc heard you –'

'If Murdoc heard … wha', exactly?'

Noodle froze and she dropped the teaspoon back into the sugar bowl.

Russel gasped and tipped his chair back onto four legs.

Murdoc grimaced and glared expectantly at the two musicians.

2D unzipped his fly … but that's not the point of the story. I mean, at the minute, what's about to happen is _way_ more interesting than 2D taking a piss.

_ANYWAY_

Murdoc stopped slouching against the doorframe and dropped into the room behind Russel.

'So …' Murdoc started, his voice rising from a dangerous whisper to an angry yell. 'What would Murdoc do if he heard … what?'

Noodle held her breath, trying to think of a quick answer. Russel sat dumb, not daring to look behind himself. After an age, it seemed, Noodle spoke the first excuse that popped into her head.

'Russel-san, and I, were, um … _talking_ about what you would do – I mean, what would happen, if you found out I … erm … have a secret admirer.'

Sneakily, before Murdoc could see, Russel gave the tiniest of winks at Noodle, and the corners of his mouth twitched slightly up.

'Oh, a secret admirer, eh? Now who could that be?'

Murdoc spoke dangerously and for some reason, Noodle felt slightly intimidated by this question and wondered why all the special moments 2D and her had shared whizzed through her mind, and, feeling slightly proud of her quick thinking, answered quietly,

'If I knew who it was, Murdoc-san, it would not be a secret admirer.'

'Oh, really? Are you sure 'bout that, eh, Noods?'

Noodle held her breath again and tried to lift her eyes to Murdoc. As she did, she was sure that Murdoc had lightly suggested a microphone with his hands. The moment passed, but still Noodle was wondering what the gesture was about and if he knew about the encounter earlier.

Then it hit Noodle like a stone.

She did have a secret admirer.

2D was falling for her.

Making straight eye contact, Noodle replied to Murdoc.

'Yes,' she said simply, and with that, she plonked Russel's coffee in front of him, grabbed her cocoa and strode out the kitchen. Beaming.

--

With a sigh of content, 2D dropped flat onto his bed. It was only 8.30 pm but he was still wrecked. He yanked off his t-shirt and rubbed his eyes, forcing himself to clean his teeth and kill the lights. Up he stood, and, as he yawned, he flicked the light switch. Faint rays of daylight shone through the holey curtains as he padded, barefoot towards the bathroom, singing the chorus of 'Feel Good Inc' under his breath.

After half-heartedly scraping what was left of his pegs in the bathroom, he mad his way back to his bed. Slumping onto it, he made a smile and snuggled into his pillow, still in his jeans. Images of Noodle flicked like a slide-show through his heavy head, her green eyes piercing each image.

A tentative knock on the door bought him out of his reverie and it took a while for him to drag himself to his bedroom door and yank it open, grumbling sleepily all the way. Throwing open the door, and mumbling 'Mmm?', 2D became engulfed by a hug and a squeaky voice shrieking '2D-san!'

'Whoa, Noods! What's going on?'

'Have you told Murdoc-san about me go to see you earlier?'

'Wha – Noods? Why?'

'Have you?'

'Well…' 2D flushed slightly as he recalled fleeing from her earlier.

'I – erm … well … Murdoc saw me – _running – _and asked what was going on. I … erm … told him you came to see me, and – yeah.' 2D paused. 'Why'dya ask?'

'Oh, nothing.' Noodle felt quite happy that they hadn't been caught embracing and soon felt happy again.

'So …' 2D started. He felt quite pleased to have Noodle with him and tried to push his tiredness to the back of his head as he tried to make conversation.

'So … erm … why'vya come? Is there anyfink else?'

Noodle didn't answer for a while, she just came to 2D and sat with him on the bed. Then-

'No, I don't think so, thank you. Have a nice sleep! See you tomorrow,' and with a wave, she was gone. 2D felt a bit deflated and sighed as he flicked the switch again and darkened the room.

Soon he was asleep.

**So, there's chapter 1 for you folks!**

**I know its pretty rubbish but it'll do for my first ever fan fic!**

**More to come soon**

**0x**


	2. Paula

Disclaimer etc

**Disclaimer etc …**

**Ok, Ok …**

**The email is important for this chapter so bear with me!!**

**It just wasn't included in the last one P**

**Oh and what do you think is going to come out next from good old 2D?**

**Something slightly less innocent than singing and playing keyboards??**

Sighing, 2D stared agitatedly at the ceiling of his room. The plaster was peeling and there was a hole where indoor tennis went slightly wrong. Flicking his head to the left, he glanced at his clock. It glared evilly at him, screaming the time 2:13. Sighing again, 2D rolled slowly off his bed to get his insomnia pills. Popping three out of the packet, he stood up straight and stretched. Swallowing the pills, he pushed out another for good luck.

2:58.

Still, no sign of sleep was upon him, so, giving up, he went over to his PC, sat on the floor, cross-legged in front of it, and turned it on. Remembering the email he'd received from Del, he waited for his inbox to open up again. Scrolling past messages, he waited until he found the one from Del.

'Ah-ha' he thought. Double-clicking on the little icon of an envelope, he re-opened the mail. It read:-

_Ye, that sounds gr8, thx D!_

_Oh n jus 2 let u no, I don't fink dat you shud tell ne1 bout it – _

_Think wat the band wud say!_

_Jus remember dat I know, n wont tell PROMISE _

_So … 1 in the carpark on wed then?_

_C u then, del. _

Remembering suddenly why he wasn't properly sleeping, and hadn't been for the past three weeks or so, 2D hung his head.

The heaviness of the secret he carried pressed on him as he started to feel really depressed. Closing his inbox, and sadly turning off his computer, 2D crawled back to his bed, where the held his forehead in his hands and cried.

And cried.

And cried.

--

Noodle skipped into the kitchen at about 9 am to make herself some breakfast. Pondering over cereals, she decided to have a bowl of Shreddies and a slightly green banana. Reading a Japanese magazine, ViVi, and cradling a warm mug of herbal in both hands, she was quite content on the lonely peacefulness and enjoyed half and hour of solitude before leaving the bowl and mug in the sink and bouncing along towards her room to get washed and out of her pyjamas.

After a shower, Noodle grabbed her guitar from beside her bed, settled onto her chair and started strumming out notes. Practising chords and some of the band's songs became a little boring so she started to do a bit of improvising. Halfway through a tune, a knock on the door shook her out of her concentration and replied 'Come in!'

The door opened to reveal a sleepy-looking Russ.

'Hey Noods! Sleep well?'

'_Hai, _thank you. You?'

'Yeah, alrigh'. Jus' wondering if you fancied a spot of breakfast?'

'I'm Ok, thank you, Russ-san. I had some earlier.'

'Oh, look who's becoming an early bird! I jus' got up.'

Noodle chuckled and Russel grinned back. Then he started:-

'Hey, have you seen D anywhere? I went to ask him about breakfast and he wasn't in his room. Did he get up wid chou?'

Noodle stopped and thought. 'No, sorry, Russel-san. I haven't seen him since last night.'

'Oh, ok, doesn't matter. He just seems a bit – odd. Oh well. See you later, Noods. I need a coffee.'

As the door swung shut, Noodle placed her guitar back upon its stand and frowned. Where _ was_ 2D?

--

Squashing a half-heartedly smoked cigarette under his foot, 2D sighed deeply as he shivered against the cold. Standing at the back door of Kong, was a chilly, sad and battered boy, wrapping himself in his own arms, failing in his attempts to preserve his body heat. He mulled over his thoughts as he surveyed the landfill before him.

He took himself back to the start of the band. With a slight smile, he remembered Noodle arriving in a Fed-Ex box and sticking around, seemingly squatting, with the band, before she was accepted.

Moving further forward, he recalled her bringing out some amazing tunes on her kiddie-size guitar, igniting flames of inspiration for song and tunes.

He brought back the notes she would leave on the kitchen table for each band member, one for himself, another for Russ and a last one for Murdoc. Each one would be left before each chair at the table, and her early rising gave her time to write potential song lyrics for 2D, friendly greetings for Russ, and lots of Japanese for Murdoc. Occasionally, they would all get a picture of something to 'share', such as the band, or her guitar, the Power Puff Girls and sometimes a Japanese Haiku.

Awakening from his reverie, 2D glanced at the landfill one last time before heading back to his room.

--

Leaving the studio, Noodle headed one last time for 2D's room, just to double-check that he defiantly wasn't in there. Knocking quietly on the door, Noodle gently called his name. Her voice rising slightly, she continued knocking.

Footsteps behind her made Noodle swivel round to find the man she had been after for the past half hour.

'2D-san! I've been looking _everywhere_ for you, where've you been?'

2D didn't say anything, just looking meekly through her.

'2D-san, are you ok?'

A small shaky nod answered untruthfully.

Then a lip wobble.

A lip bite.

'2D-san! Don't cry! What's wrong? Look, come in here -'

Noodle ushered the man into his room and sat him down on his bed. It was there that, again, he collapsed into helpless tears.

Holding Noodle desperately, clinging onto her, as if she was the only thing on earth that mattered to him (which was almost true) made Noodle feel hopelessly sad, too, and tried to avoid crying as she watched him sob his heart out.

'2D-san … What's wrong? What's happened? You can tell me. Look, calm down. There, there. Everything's ok now. I'm here. There.'

She held him back, and it was there they stayed for a few moments, 2D trying to stem the flow and Noodle comforting him with quiet, soothing words. When 2D's weeps had dissolved to salty hiccups and sniffs, Noodle asked him again, gently, what had happened.

But 2D just shook his head, wiping his eyes and sighing shakily.

Eventually giving up, Noodle instead trundled to the bathroom for a wet flannel. Wiping his face, 2D calmed back to normal state and sat, staring blankly, at the floor, refusing to answer Noodle's question.

Eventually he spoke.

'I can't. You can't. I have to go. I will be back – soon.'

'Wait, no, 2D-san. Where are you going? No, come back!'

'I – I will, Noodle. Wait here. Thanks for that,' he whispered, handing back the flannel.

'No, just … stay. Just for a bit. Please,' Noodle pleaded.

'Ok.'

Sitting together on his bed, they held hands and rested against each other.

'Summer don't know me – no more –'

'Eager man that's all,' 2D sang quietly, taking over from the song.

Singing his way through time, 2D held Noodle until the second chorus. Looking at his clock, he stood up, cursing. 13:01.

'Shit. I-I gotta go now, Noodle. Thanks for – well, jus' being there. Thank you.'

The last words were spoke in a cracked whisper, and before Noodle could say anything, she received a soft, tender kiss. She kissed back with passion, and as soon as she went to feel his hair, he dashed out the door, leaving Noodle with a ghost of renewed sobs and a plate of utmost confusion.

She loved 2D.

--

Sprinting towards the car park, 2D ran as fast as he could, trying to forget what just happened. Spotting Del slouching near the Geep, 2D jogged across to greet him.

--

Noodle had to follow.

She had to admit to 2D her feelings. Dropping the flannel, she raced after him to wherever he went. Seeing the open door to the car park, she followed.

Spotting 2D, she started towards him until she realised he had company.

Dodging behind the Winnebago, she eavesdropped on their conversation.

'I can't do it anymore, Del. I have to tell someone, or do _something_! I just can't do it, its all too much. What am I going to do?'

'Whoa, calm down man. Think about it, she was a bit of a slut, I mean, she drove me up the wall. _Paula_.' Del spat out her name disgustedly.

'But not even _you_ would kill her, would you?'

'Yeah, man but –'

Noodle froze. She had heard enough.

2D had killed Paula.

**So there you have chapter 2!!**

**What do you think?**

**Oh, yeah …**

**The email from Del is about the murder**

**P**

**ok, chapter 3 coming up soonish!!**

**Please r&r!**


	3. Kiss

Disclaimer again

**Disclaimer again**

**Withering.**

**Ok CHAPTER 3!**

**See what you think (:**

Noodle froze, losing track of the conversation as she stopped, in horror, forcing herself to believe she was imagining what he had just heard.

She couldn't believe it.

She wouldn't believe it.

Gentle and caring 2D would never ever even slap someone. Ok, maybe he would BUT only very, very occasionally. But to _murder_…? That was completely out of the question.

But then again, nobody had heard of Paula since 2D broke up with her. She just became something of the past, until a new guitarist was needed, so Noodle never actually got to meet her. She was never spoken of; mainly because she broke 2D's heart, and his hate streak isn't particularly strong, but he was know to be very sensitive. He was very sensitive. Noodle should know.

Leaning back against the Winnebago, she felt her knees fail as she slid slowly down the side of the vehicle, eyes glazed and frosty as she stared unbelievingly ahead. Falling to the ground with a little _splut_, Noodle sat dejected for several moments before the very irksome feeling she was having took priority in her head as she looked around her. 2D and Del had gone somewhere, and there seemed to be no one around. Let me stress _seemed._

Because of course, Murdoc was watching Noodle's every move through the window of his Winnebago. Gaining interest in why the teenager looked so deflated, he put his jeans back on and did up his belt randomly, way too loosely. Throwing on a jumper, Murdoc threw open the aluminium door and strode around the front of the van towards Noodle.

'Hey ragamuffin. What you up too, sweetie? Anything special?'

Crap, thought Noodle. Just what I need. Instead she put on a sweet grin and looked straight at Murdoc.

'Konnichiwa, Murdoc-san. No, I just came for some peace. It's mental inside. You doing anything?'

'No, love. Nothing at all.' He spoke the last words slowly and carefully, emphasizing the stresses on each word.

'Oh, ok, then. Well, see you 'round, Muds-san.'

And with that, Noodle tried to put on her happy act as she skipped out into the corridor leading to 2D's room.

They needed to talk.

--

Murdoc watched as the girl skipped away. Suspiciously he thought why she had come out, but, buying her answer, he shrugged and slumped his way moodily back for a fag in the Winnebago.

--

As soon as she turned the corner, Noodle broke into a full-speed sprint as she went flying into 2D's door. After a short knock, she flung it open. No-one was inside. Cursing darkly, she went on a hunt to find him.

Zooming into the lobby, she nearly went head-long into a coffee table as she raced around it and leapt into the studio, invading Russel while he flicked through some sheet music for his drums.

'Whoa, Noods! Where you of to in such a rush? Fancy a biscuit?'

'Russel-san!' Noodle panted, ignoring his question as she caught her breath back. 'Have you seen 2D-san anywhere?'

Russel thought, and quickly produced an answer.

'Yeah, he went off to meet Del. Think they went to the mall, or the flicks, or somethin'. So, _do_ you fancy a biscuit?'

Screaming in frustration at the thought of her very important and not to be delayed talk with 2D was being delayed and dismissed, she stormed off to her room where she slammed the door and went straight for her guitar.

'Take that as a no, then,' Russel said to himself, shaking his head and returning to his sheet music and a fresh Hob-Nob.

--

'Come on, D. Cheer up. No-one is ever going to find out. EVER. And if they do, they won't know what's hit them. Oh, come on, look, be happy. There's nothing to worry about. This happens all the time. Just get on with life. It's happened now, and that's that, now get your sorry butt inside for a coffee.' Del tried to coax 2D for a drink, and put on the whole agony aunt performance, but still the singer seemed down. Slamming the door of the Golf shut, 2D followed limply after Del, trying to take his advice.

--

Footsteps aroused Russel from his dozing as he lifted his head to see 2D and their rapper, Del, walk into the lounge to pass to the kitchen.

'Hey, Russ! Wassup, big guy?'

'Yo, Del, D. Had a good time?'

'Yeah, it was awesome, wasn't it, D?'

Looking over at the singer, the rapper smiled encouragingly and 2D quietly returned the smile, or more of grimace, as he nodded and spoke in a cracked voice,

'Yeah. It was – great.'

'Good to know. Hey, D, you _sure_ you're 'k? You look a bit sorry for yourself …'

'Yes, he's fine,' Del kicked in quickly, already marching out the room, towing 2D by the arm after him. 'Just a bit wrecked, I guess.'

As the two vocalists left, Russel was again on his own. Suddenly remembering Noodle's anger at 2D being out, he decided to chase after her to tell her that 2D was back. Standing and stretching, the drummer abandoned his newspaper and baseball cap as he turned left out of the room.

--

Knock, knock.

'What you want?'

Noodle's agitation made her quite snappy as Russel interrupted her reading session.

'Yes?'

'Oh, hey Noods. Just to let you know D's back with Del. I think they went to the kitchen for a coffee -'

Before Russ could finish his sentence, Noodle stood up fast, raced past the drummer giving him a sort of half-hug and a quiet murmur of thanks as she skidded around a corner and disappeared behind it.

Russel looked after her, until she was lost from view. He frowned, wondering why she was so desperate to talk to him. It all seemed a bit suspicious, so, shutting Noodle's bedroom door, he left for the other side of Kong to find Murdoc, see if he thought anything of it. Well into the afternoon was probably the best time to invade him, so taking off at a good pace, Russel followed Noodle's footsteps until he turned left, towards the car park.

Russel secretly had a little bet against himself in his head, would Murdoc be smoking a cigarette or be heading towards his evening completely out-of-it pissedness.

--

Slowing as she reached nearer to the kitchen, stepping over a random jar of pickles (which was weird, because non of the band really _ liked_ pickles) she continued until she checked her hair in the cracker mirror next to the kitchen door. Straightening her fringe out with her fingers, and poofing it up at the back, she grinned at herself as she twisted the door handle that she had decorated with a red heart when she was about 11. Stepping into the room, she was greeted cheerily by Del. 2D sat still, and looking over his shoulder at Noodle, he gave her a small embarrassed smile and raised his fingers in a sort of wave. Noodle grinned widely back, and gave Del a thumbs-up.

'Yo, Noods! Long time, no see. How are you?'

'Konnichiwa, Del. Hai, I'm fine, thanks. Good to see you. Hey sunshine,' she added, ruffling 2D's spiky hair.

'Good, good. So, D, thanks for the coffee, but I really need to be off now. Said I'd go an' see Russ 'n Muds after this. So, remember, I'm here. Jus' gimme a shout, k? Right then,' Del finished. 'Let's go find old Russ. See ya round, D, Noods.'

'Bye, Del. And – thanks.' 2D smiled sadly.

'Bye, Del.'

As soon as the rapper had left the room, Noodle dragged up a chair right next to 2D. The singer looked down at his feet, before breaking the awkward silence between them by standing and muttering something indistinct about clearing up the mugs. But Noodle thrust her hand upon his shoulder and forced him back down again.

2D chanced a glance up and saw Noodle, _that girl_, focusing her attention upon him. Kindly. Sensitively. Passionately. He stumbled under her look as he flicked his eyes away. Her tender look still sent prickles down his spine as he imagined her, sat there.

Again he looked up.

Noodle was now shuffling her chair slightly forwards, so only a very small distance remained between them.

He felt a warm, gentle hand upon his cheek. He let a single tear flow silently before being overwhelmed by an embrace of complete understanding. Noodle held him, and 2D held her, and both broke into unexpected tears.

--

Trudging past Del's Golf, Russel found his way to the Winnebago. Knocking confidently on the door, he waited until the rising grumbles and curses reached full volume as the door opened. Russel inwardly smirked to himself.

'-and had better be fuckin' good!'

'Hey, Muds,' Russel greeted, observing the state before him. Murdoc (having obviously changed after his encounter with Noodle) was stood in greying Y-fronts, one large pine-green sock and, of course, his very infamous inverted cross.

'Russel,' Murdoc acknowledged, nodding. 'So … you want…?'

'Umm … well, I just - I just wanted a little – chat.'

'Chat?'

'Umm ... yes. About Noodle.'

'Noodle?'

'Yeah, have you got 5?'

Sighing pointedly, Murdoc turned dramatically back into the Winnebago, to put on some jeans. When he came out, he locked it and walked with Russel towards the door to the back entrance to Kong.

'So … Noodle? What about her? Is she alrigh'?'

'Oh, yeah, well … I think. She just seems a bit – odd.' The two men arrived at the first sofa they came to and sat upon it, still talking.

'Odd? What do you mean, odd?'

'Well, she just is a bit quieter and sort of – weird around D. Like, she was completely ballistic when he went out with Del, and was desperate to see him as soon as he got back. And, it's like, D's got really weird too. He's jus' suddenly – not talking. He seems really down. And Noodle's jus', like, being strange.'

Murdoc looked at Russel blankly for a few moments, before smiling and hanging his head. Looking back at Russel with a smirk, he said,

'And … why should I know this?'

Russel felt a bit intimidated by this, as he fished for an answer.

'Well, maybe … I dunno, it might affect the show in California, or somethin'. It's just … well, it's your band after all.'

'That's great.'

'No, please, seriously, Muds. Something is going on that we don't know about. And I don't think it's beneficial to anyone.'

'Ok, I will. I'll see what I can do. But honestly, I don't fink it's anything.'

'Cool, thanks, Muds. I –'

'Russ! Muds!'

'Hey, Del!' Murdoc was slightly left out as the two men started up a conversation, so, standing up, he left to find 2D and Murdoc. 'Bloody gremlins. Probably jus' that blimmin' drummer being too bloody protective. Oh well, best get it sorted now, rather than later.' Murdoc left for Noodle's room, muttering to himself all the way. But before he could do anything, he had to find the pair first. He sighed.

--

'I love you, 2D-san.'

Noodle's watery whisper broke the silence as the couple split and wiped their eyes.

And very, very, very quietly came the reply.

'I love you too.'

And, pulling his head towards hers by folding her arms around the back of the singer's neck, Noodle bought them together for a kiss.

Their first, _ proper_ kiss.

One that raised them both above the clouds.

In a tight embrace, the couple kissed as if it was the only thing that mattered.

--

'NOODLE? You in there?' Murdoc yelled, as he barged into the room without waited for a reply.

Sensing dilapidated-ness, Murdoc groaned irritatedly as he realised this search was going to be harder than he thought. Slamming the door, he stalked in the direction of 2D's room.

--

'Nah, he won't mind. We're only going down the hill,' Russel said to Del, heading towards the park with him.

'I know, I know. It's not Murdoc I'm worried about.'

'Wha'?'

'Oh, nothing, ignore me.'

'No, Del, carry on. Who are you worried about?'

'I _ said_, it doesn't matter.'

'Ok.'

But later, before they reached the park gates, Russel spoke quietly to Del.

'2D?'

Del looked up at the drummer and frowned, before focusing on his trainers and giving a miniscule grimace and a ghost of a nod.

--

'D? Noodle? Where the HELL are you?' Murdoc shouted, getting really frustrated as he headed for the lounge.

--

'Noodle -'

The pair kept up kissing, but 2D was getting a bad feeling. He had this image of someone walking in on their private bliss, and kept trying to pull away, but was dragged back by Noodle, desperate for more from her first kiss. Her first meaningful kiss.

It made her forget what she actually came to see 2D about. Paula was lost in her head as all she could think about was 2D, and his tongue slipping into her mouth …

--

Stepping back out the empty lounge, Murdoc reached the end of the corridor where he tripped on a jar of pickles. Swearing darkly at them, he reached the door and twisted the door knob with the little painting on it left by Noodle ages ago. Leaning against the door expecting the usual empty room he had been experiencing for the past 40-ish minutes, what was set out before him made him freeze and his jaw dropped about 5 feet.

There were the two people he had been looking for the whole time, unlocking from each other as their snogging session was bought to a brutal end. Each individual stood quickly up and blushed as deep as blood as Murdoc stared.

'No…'

**So there you have chapter 3!!**

**DOMES OF FIRE**

**(:**

**hope you enjoyed it – please r&r!! **

**please? :P**


	4. Pickles

Disclaimer:- I don't own Gorillaz or anything, its all blimmin Damon and Jamie's thing I HATE THEM :P

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Gorillaz or anything, its all blimmin Damon and Jamie's thing I HATE THEM :P.**

**Umm ... I haven't written much because I have to co-ordinate my creativity around my fabulous 5-star holidays camping in Devon LOL!!1111111 etc. :D**

There was a pause while the two surveyed the scene before them. Many small children were playing, smiling, laughing on the climbing frame, women gossiping happily and daddies having a five a-side football match while the little boys prodded bugs and licked lollies. Russel and Del watched somehow sadly as they rested on the park bench, waiting for something witty to say. Unfortunately, they each had their own worries, so the pair trudged back up to Kong, were Russel waved off Del as he trundled out and off to the track. Sighing, he decided to head to the kitchen to brew up some tea for the gang.

--

Not one single word could trace up Murdoc's tongue. Not one. No insults, no curses, no swear words, no nothing. His mouth twitched slightly several times, but no noise came out.

Noodle and 2D had stood up so quickly as they got visited, Noodle's chair was wobbling dangerously on its back legs. The couple were stood with beetroot colour faces with an expression of surprise mingled with guilt. Soon the chair felt no need to try and be rescued as its attempts to attract attention to itself failed, so giving a depressed sigh, it let itself drop to the floor.

The clatter of the chair on grimy lino kicked Murdoc into action as suddenly incomprehensible screams erupted through the kitchen. Murdoc was yelling so hard his face was purple with rage and his eyes were clamped shut, fingers clenched. He moved a step or two every moment but was otherwise still. 2D and Noodle stayed standing, each one stuck fast to the ground, not daring to move an inch. Noodle's head was facing the floor and 2D's expression looked strangely blank and hard, but no-one noticed.

--

Russel trudged along the corridor towards the kitchen. He could heard loud shouts, and presumed Murdoc was fighting 2D again or something. But it seemed more frantic ad violent, so, curious, Russel quickened his pace, striding to the kitchen. But he unfortunately slipped on the darned jar of pickles and skidded and twisted and eventually fell, splut, on the ground. He gave a groan of pain as he felt a bruise forming on his large stomach. He lay there for a while, eyes closed, concentrating on the pain. He didn't notice the sudden quietness.

--

Del turned up the radio as it blasted out some Eminem. Tapping his fingers on the wheel, he bobbed his head as he let all worries of 2D flow out his head. He was worried about him, yeah, but he just couldn't seem to comfort him. He was present at the murder and it was a gunshot high in the air, then a shove and then … she just slipped. Off the back of the balcony, down. It was only a story high, but she fell head first and landed on her neck. There wasn't much that could have been done.

She was irritating him, calling him names and stuff, telling him how crap he was, how pathetic he was. They'd both been drinking, especially Paula because she desperately wanted to dump 2D, but knew if she did she would be kicked out of the band, become a fame reject, laughed at and forgotten. That was not what she wanted. Oh, no. She was a gold digger, and everyone knew it.

And 2D was so in love with her, so smitten, and he knew she hated him, and it broke his heart to know the only person he'd ever loved, his first proper girlfriend, his first proper kiss, loathed him and hated his guts. He was so sad, it got him down so much he was then completely reliant on his pills. He was overdosing hugely on them and no-one seemed to care. He could just be happy one minute, then keel over and _whoomph_, he's dead. No-one noticed. Not even 2D himself noticed _or_ cared. He loved Paula with all his heart, and it hurt him so much.

That night at the bar, though. That was something. Del followed because he could feel something bad was going to happen. He knew it. So he sneaked up after them, to the balcony where extra seats and tables were. It was cold and the air was crisp with frost.

2D shot his gun to try and silence her, shot it up so no-one got hurt, but she took it as a move for murder, and it made her more angry, more agitated. She snatched the gun off him and pointed it at him, whispering threats, curses, insults. He knew she was off her head and he went to take the gun back off her. But she put up a fight and he pushed her away, she lost her balance and flipped over the railings.

Del grimaced at the memory. At this point he had come out from the shadows to see the singer.

He had rushed to the edge. He could see her, the image of beauty, the image of death, and screamed her name. The still night awaked with grieved shouts as fat tears streamed down his pale face. The gun lay pointlessly on the tile. Del tried desperately to think of something comforting, something positive to say to him, but all he could think of was 'Shit, you're in deep trouble, man, look what's happened. With a gun 'n' all, you could be done for murder. You'll never get away with this. Aww, you're in deep shiiiiit now, dude.'

He decided it was best not to say that, so instead, he placed a hand awkwardly on his shoulder and called for an ambulance. It was there and then that 2D did actually drop. Del thought for a moment he had died. He gasped and stared, then leapt into action. There it was. A pulse. _Thump, thump, thump_. He was OK. Phew.

An ambulance came. No questions, though. The gun was hidden up Del's trackie bottoms, slipped in beside his shin. The scene was supposed as it was seen; a girl fallen off the balcony, boyfriend fainted with shock. Nothing to do with fame, guns, pills and love/hate relationships. Nothing at all. The doctors were stupid to take in the picture as it was shown, but Del was thankful.

The problem was the poor boy was taking the accident on his full responsibility. He was making out it was all his fault, and Del knew it would end in tears.

He replayed the images in his mind as he turned off the track to the main road.

--

A loud thud sounded from the hall as Murdoc stopped shouting. He turned, curious, and went to the door. As he did this, Noodle and 2D only had to look at each other before they both made a mad dash for the door leading out the kitchen into another part of the maze that was Kong.

Despite the situation, 2D and Noodle started to run like children racing from the person who was 'it' in a game of tag, and ended up giggling like naughty schoolchildren who were about to see their teacher sit on a drawing pin.

--

Murdoc saw the figure of Russel lying on the floor, the wretched jar of pickles leaking out of several cracks beside him. His chin leaked scarlet fluid as he let out a loud groan.

'FUUUUUCK!'

Russel saw the dirty feet of his fellow band mate before many blinks reduced his eyes to slits, then they shut all together.

**Ok, I know, short. Yes.**

**I would update soon but on Monday (in two days) I have to go to France, and won't be back until the 9****th**** (August) so enjoy until then!**

**And please could you R&R?**

**Please?**

**Love Fiz xx. **


	5. Confession

Disclaimer etc

**Disclaimer etc.**

**The amazing Fiz herself says:-**

**1). Computer is being stupid, so errors are to be expected in the last chapter SORRY – Spellcheck bunned and AutoCorrect is going to die soon.**

**2). THANK YOU SO MUCH to people who commented, especially those who signed up for alerts on my stories I LOVE YOU LOTS xx.**

**3). Warning for sadness in the upcoming chapters, I made one of my friends cry when they read the plot :P**

Murdoc clambered up into the ambulance, after an unconscious Russel. His mind was filled with thoughts of what might happen if their drummer was unable to drum, because of concussion or something stupid. What would they do then? What about the show in the USA? And also, even though he hated to admit, he would miss Russ lots. Listening to the repetitive siren, they raced off to the hospital, thoughts of the other band members lost in his mind, forgotten.

--

Of course, 2D and Noodle did wonder what the bang was, but their nee to get away from Murdoc overruled all curiosity. Giggling as they raced, the pair slowed as they arrived in the heart of Kong. Noodle gave a little girly giggle and chuckled: 'Oops.' 2D grinned, and there was an awkward silence as they caught their breath. Noodle flicked her hair and waited. 2D looked at her, and took her by the hand into the guys' loos.

'Umm…'

'No, come wiv me.'

Noodle followed slowly as 2D ushered her into one of the cubicles. She giggled more, and let herself be dragged in, and caught his drift as she locked the door behind her. She turned slowly. 2D was sitting on the lid on the toilet seat, legs slightly apart. He grinned naughtily as he patted his lap. Noodle practically leapt into it as they engaged in another kiss.

Noodle fastened her hand around his neck, moving her fingers through his spikes. She felt his hand on the small of her back, lower, lower, lower until his fingertips were under her shorts. She nearly choked on her own tongue as she leapt up from his lap and leant against the cubicle door.

She felt terrible as she saw his pale face look shocked, embarrassed and sad all at the same time.

'Oh, sorry, 2D-kun, but, I'm just – I'm … Uurgh, I'm just not in the mood.'

'Oh. Sorry.' The singer's reply came very quietly and ashamedly.

'Look, I'm sorry. I just – I just remembered something. I know this probably isn't any of my business, but I need to talk.'

2D looked mildly happier at being taken off the subject of rejected groping, but also looked apprehensive at what might be said. 'About wha'?'

Noodle looked straight into his eyes.

'Paula.'

--

'I don't care about all tha' medical crap, I jus' wanna know what's up wiv him! Is 'e OK?'

The terrified nurse pretended to be more confident than she felt while dealing with this, obviously drunk, lunatic.

'I'm afraid, Mr. …?'

'Niccals.'

'Mr. Niccals, that your friend here, well, he's obviously taken a bad injury to the head, as he is only coming to now, and we are afraid he may have major concussion, which we are dealing with at present.'

'Crap.'

'We also know that he will need stitches in his chin, and may have minor internal injuries applied to his abdomen. And we are sorry, Mr. Niccals, but this may result in death.'

--

2D's face drained of all blood as he felt faint at the prospect of his ex. Noodle saw him turn slightly green, and bit her lip as she went in for the kill. She decided it best to tell the honest truth as she took a deep breath, ready.

'Listen, I know I shouldn't have, but I followed you to the car park. Del was there.'

2D felt the walls of the cubicle close in as his breathing got faster. He wasn't sure what was the floor or ceiling were. He thought he might puke.

'I heard him say – say something about … you and Paula. Umm … something about – killing …?'

2D's face, a delicate shade of green looked hopelessly sad and worried as he jumped up rapidly and flicked the lid of the toilet up and threw up violently. Noodle jumped back with shock and stood crammed in the corner of the stall as she watched him falter, cough, then collapse in helpless tears. He knew she knew and decided to tell her the whole truth. He shuddered, flushed it then shuffled past her to the sinks. Splashing his face with water, he heaved a sigh as she started his story. Noodle fussed over him, but he pushed her off and told her to sit. She took her place on the sink counter next to him, legs touching.

He felt her warm body next to his. He felt ready to puke again but instead he started.

'I loved 'er – loved 'er from the start. She was the most beautiful, clever girl, I loved 'er. But then – then she started to be nasty. She – she would call me stuff, like Murdoc does, but – but … it broke my heart. She would hit me, and I would try and do nice things wiv 'er, like take 'er to the movies or – or buy 'er some chocolates or roses or somefink. But she would – she would fink I was trying to make it up to 'er 'cos I was – was 'aving an affair or something – but I wasn't! I wasn't, I promise, nothin' ever happened, it wasn't me, Noodle, it wasn't me!'

The poor boy started acting like a child falsely accused of stealing sweets and was tugging at Noodle's top, pleading her sympathy, big, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Noodle was startled and for a while sat in shock as she watched this full-grown man lose it completely.

'Ssh,' she whispered, as she helped him back onto the counter. His whole body was shaking with tears, but there also seemed to be a strange way in which he as shaking, like he had a fever. He had his face hidden in his hands, and Noodle kept a reassuring hand wrapped over his back, clutching his side, the other hand stroking his hair.

'Ssh,' she whispered again.

Beneath her, 2D felt the hand squeeze, only just a tiny bit, as if urging him to go on. So, wiping his eyes, he sat up and tried to continue, including hiccoughs and sniffs through his speech.

'Umm – so … so I took her out to the bar, for a drink. As a treat, you know? Then she started again, callin' me stuff, cussin' and hissin'. So I got 'er anover drink, a fancy cocktail effort, wiv an umbrella an' lemon an' all. She drank it, but it was really strong, so she got more drunk an' started – started _flirtin' _wiv this bloke next to 'er. Not until then I realized 'e was Del. I was all like _what the fuck are you doin' 'ere? _but actually I was glad for 'im to be there 'cos Paula was gettin' out of hand. He told 'er to calm down, to go home, but she tried to kiss 'im, to make me jealous.

'He pushed 'er off, sayin' fings like _Don't you know who I am, Paula? _and _ Why are you bein' so nasty to D? _an' stuff an' I just stood there. Then she went really mad, so I took 'er upstairs to the patio, which had closed 'cos it was so late an' they 'ad stopped servin' food. I didn't know, but Del came up to, and then Paula was all hysterical an' blamin' me for – for everyfin. Affairs, murder, rape, drugs. I shot my gun up, in the air, so no one got hurt, to try an' quieten 'er and maybe scare 'er a bit, 'cos she was scarin' me lots. Then she fought I was tryin' to shoot 'er, but I wasn't! I wasn't! I was frightened as shit, Noods, frightened as shit.'

Noodle had been listening to him, but noticed he seemed to be speaking to himself rather than her. Only when he said her name, she realized he was confessing to her. He took a break as he breathed deeply and sighed loudly. Without warning, he was off again.

'Then she went to get the gun off me. I pushed 'er – gently – but 'cos she was so wasted she stumbled and flipped over the bar. She landed 'ead first, an' I knew she was dead, an' it was all my fault! It was me, I made her die, I killed her! It was _me_!'

Breaking down again, 2D slid off the counter and literally started banging his head against the tiled floor. Noodle watched in horror before she hopped down to make him stop. He smothered her in a desperate hug as he sobbed and sobbed.

Noodle knew there was something wrong with him.

**Bleurg.**

**Another chapter down.**

**:P**

**umm**

**IM GONNA BE 13 ON TUESDAY!!**

**(in 5 days :D)**


	6. The Really Long Chapter Original Name

Disclaimer:- I don't own Gorillaz but I do own this story, so no copy

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Gorillaz but I do own this story, so no copy.**

**(:**

**Sorry about the wait, but it's a LOOOONG chapter and it's Driving Me Nuts.**

**Otherwise everything is cool.**

**:D**

Murdoc stood in stunned silence before this young nurse, shaking. He thought of the band, his band. What would happen if they had no drummer? Would they get another, or would the band just be broken, if Russel – he couldn't even come to think of 'died'. What would happen? Thinking again of the band, he remembered _them_ when he walked in on their snogathon. What the fuck were they thinking of? The band is about as fucked up as it can get, he thought. He was desperate to throw them both out, but then they would only have a bassist, maybe without a drummer. He might end up with some Gaylord drip like James Blunt or Zac Efron.

His head was aching and he felt sick, sicker than ever. He absently grabbed the front of the nurse's overall as he fell weakly to his knees were he did something he had been desperate not to do the whole time. He cried like an abandoned baby.

--

Noodle felt weak as she heard 2D's breathing get slower and louder, and felt his body relax underneath her. She was curled up next to him, lying on the floor of his room, his arm wrapped round her back, her head on his chest. Her head moved gently with the motion of his body, and as he drifted off into an uncomfortable and unsettled sleep, she felt alone and confused and let salty tears slip onto his pale chest.

She let her fingertip trace the lines of cuts and bruises covering his torso while muttering childish wishes and spells to help them heal.

Eventually she, herself, lost the battle and dropped off too, snuggled on the carpet.

--

Only a few hours after his embarrassing breakdown, Murdoc was still sat silently, waiting blank faced, in the waiting room, resting on his elbows, back hunched. His face stayed towards the floor. He heard the click – clack of pointy shoes, and sure enough, when he looked up again, there was the frightened – looking nurse standing beside him. She had a small smile on her face and a clipboard clamped under her armpit and greeted Murdoc slightly more cheerfully than before.

'Hello again, Mr Niccals. I have some good news.'

Murdoc stood up so fast he felt dizzy.

'Is 'e alright?'

She smiled more widely, showing a little flash of perfect teeth.

'We have let him wake up naturally, and there were no signs of obvious major concussion. After giving him a little time –'

Murdoc interrupted impatiently after glancing at her name badge, which read:-

_Brenda McCoye_

_Trainee Nurse_

'Look, Brenda, jus' tell me what 'appened! Is 'e OK?' He stamped his foot furiously as he spoke, which shook the proud smile on her face as she returned to looking nervous. _Typical trainee_, Murdoc thought.

'Umm, yes. So we gave him five stitches in his chin, the doctor did it with a little help from me,' she said with a hint of pride. _She obviously has no idea_, thought Murdoc to himself.

'So…'

'Well, he has recovered and he is fine. We are about to see what has happened internally, and see if he will need to go into theatre. If he does, depending on how bad it is, he will probably be in overnight, then will need time to recover, so we advise you to give us your phone number so we can alert you when he is bett-'

Murdoc rudely interrupted again.

'Can I see 'im? Now?'

'I'm afraid not, Mr Niccals, because he is about to go under a sleeping thing so we can do a special organ X-ray. I repeat, if you give us your number, we can contact you tomorrow when he is fully recovered, if he does need an operation. If he doesn't, well, he could come home today.'

'_Sleeping thing'? _Murdoc thought angrily.

'Fine then, if I give you my bloody number, you promise to ring me as soon as you can? 'Cos if you don't…'

The frightened nurse gave a tiny nod.

'Let me just get some paper, then…'

--

Murdoc made his way immediately for the Winnebago. He kept his phone turned on, with him, at all times. There, he decided, he would sit and ignore everyone until he knew Russel was alright. 2D and Noodle would get a good seeing to later.

While he sat, he thought of punishments for the pair.

2D would be so beaten he can't walk. Yeah, that sounded good.

Rape maybe, for Noodle.

No. not rape. Even though she was a deceiving bitch, he couldn't do that to her. Not to Noodle.

Maybe he could nick her guitars or something instead.

Hmm.

The delicate pink paper with a cutesy haiku on it, written in ten-year old print, got screwed up and angrily lobbed across the Winnebago.

--

Noodle was sat, absent-mindedly strumming notes on her guitar. Her face was fixed on the lower part of the wall opposite her, her eyes hazy and unfocused. She had just left 2D to sleep, wake up by himself. She felt weirdly hollow and was trying to take her mind off the empty feeling inside her by playing.

Then, zombie-like, she left her room and went for the Winnebago. Her legs seemed to be working by themselves and she didn't have the energy to stop herself. She kept going until she was outside the Winnebago, and feeling fearless, she banged her fist on the door, five times, until a grouchy and worried Murdoc opened the door.

He stopped when he saw Noodle. He glared at her, bristling. She stared right back, blank. She let no expression show in her face or her eyes as she started to talk casually as if they were having a mild chat about the weather.

'Hello, Murdoc-san. I'm sorry about what happened with 2D-san and I.'

She made sure not to call him 2D-kun, otherwise she would give away the whole secret.

'It was a mistake. We were both sad and needed comforting. He and I have had a talk and there is nothing, I repeat nothing, going on between us.'

Murdoc squinted warningly at her attitude and was about to argue when she started up again, chatting somewhat formally.

'Now that is out the way, and everything is cleared, I was wondering were Russel-san is. He isn't in the kitchen; I thought he would have been making the dinner for tonight. Or are we having a takeout? Only I don't think that's a good idea, because remember what happened last time?'

Noodle felt strange as she recalled how she had just spoken, but still tried not to show it. She kept boring right into the depths of Murdoc's eyes, blankly. She waited patiently for him to reply. She did not flinch at the sharpness of his words, she just kept looking.

'You – what – I – you – what?'

'You understand there is nothing except friendship between 2D-san and me?'

'Wha – no -'

'And do you know where Russel-san is?'

'No – wha –hey, look here, missy, but if you could just let me get a word in edgeways, just a single word or two, then I say: _fuck off_.'

And with that he slammed the door in her face. But Noodle thumped her fists on the door, shouting his name.

'Murdoc-san! Murdoc-san, let me _in_!'

'What?' he yelled as the door flung open.

'Where is Russel-san?'

Murdoc gave an irritated sigh and reluctantly started to tell the girl.

'While you and dullard Two-Dents were enjoying your erotic -'

'Look, Murdoc-san, I told you. You do understand we felt hurt and lonely and we had no idea what we are … umm – were doing and we have talked about and I have explained it to you and I am apologizing on behalf of myself and 2D-kun –san.' She had to change herself several times as she spoke, so it came out as 2D-kunsan, which confused Murdoc, as it was a word he'd never heard before, but the drink caused him to be a little less suspicious but they were still both to get their punishments.

'Right, so you say there's nuffin going on?'

'Hai.'

'Mmk.' He still didn't really believe her, but he just couldn't be bothered to argue. He went to retreat back inside but before the door had swung completely shut, Noodle stuck out her hand to prevent it from shutting. She got quite angry.

'MURDOC-SAN! IF YOU DON'T TELL ME _RIGHT NOW_ WHERE RUSSEL-SAN IS, I SWEAR YOU WON'T -'

'Ok, Ok, shut up! He's at the hospital, he's 'ad stitches in 'is chin, he might 'ave an operation, but I'm waiting for the call now off that fucking amateur nurse. Better?'

'Nani?'

'He's at hospital, alright? It was them pickles. Slipped up or sommin'.'

'Hospital?'

'Yes, hospital. He might come 'ome tonight, but if he needs and operation, he'll be home in about a week.'

Noodle was stunned into shocked silence. 'Wh – why is he at – having an operation?' Her voice was much quieter and less determined.

'Gut damage. Happy now?'

'Well, is he OK? How are his stitches?'

'Fine, everyfing's OK … Can you go now please?'

'Umm … hai, yes, I can.' She was scared and surprised and needed basically all she needed to know, and she couldn't be bothered to attempt to extract more information from him. But it seemed as if he was willingly going to give it to her as he called after her.

'Hey – hey Noodle!'

She swivelled round. 'Yeah?'

'If I catch you and D together, even just talking, you two are gonna be so dead. And if I find there is somefin' going on between you -'

Noodle's thoughts were on other things and she was close to tears as she whispered back: 'There isn't, Murdoc-san. I promise.'

--

2D was still lying on the floor, a few hours after he had dropped off. He couldn't believe what he'd said to Noodle, he couldn't believe what he'd just done. As he was thinking about it all, his brain started to hurt real bad, and before he could do anything, he was actually screaming with pain as a sharp shot stung the inside of his head. He clutched his head and screamed and screamed, curled in a ball. He kept screaming, but now the screams were mingled with something else. Something more personal. Love, fear and grief. The pain was too much. He grabbed his pills off the table beside him, pop, pop, pop, every one straight down his neck. The headache continued. The screaming continued.

--

As Noodle was staggering away from the Winnebago, she thought she heard these terrible screams. The only explanation was 2D, because the zombies only came at night. She broke into a run as she found 2D's room. The door flew open and the screams weirdly decreased as she saw 2D, writhing and screaming on the floor. But something wasn't right. The screams were quieter, and his whole body was shaking. His eyelids were shutting, and what was that she saw on his face? Out of his nose, his mouth. She froze with terror. Blood. She saw the pill box on the floor. _Empty_. He'd only got them on Monday, and today was Sunday. He'd had a whole month's medication. She screamed too, for help and out of fright, but she knew no one could hear, so she rushed towards him, shouting his name.

'2D-kun! What's happened? 2D-kun! Talk to me, don't do this to me …' She had started sobbing hysterically as she spoke, but he won't wake. She thought he was dead, and out of desperation, she grabbed his mobile phone and hastily dialled 999.

'Yeah, ambulance. Mhmm, pills. An overdose. Blood. Asleep, he was screaming. Come quick, please! Yeah, Kong Studios. _Does it matter?_ Just come quick, please -'

--

Noodle was sitting on an uncomfortable wooden chair, but she didn't care. She hadn't alerted Murdoc about 2D, she just let him be. She was staring, unfocused, at 2D lying unconscious in the hospital bed beside her. He had an oxygen mask on, and a drip going into his wrist. He looked so beautiful, so peaceful. His face was ghostly pale, no rosy glow. His bare chest was visible above the sheets; his ribcage stood out proudly amongst the scratches and bruises. His hand was resting on the edge of the mattress, palm up. What was that on his wrist? Noodle scrutinized it, observing cuts and slits. _Oh, no, he's been self-harming_, she thought. She bit her lip nervously.

'…And so we think if he may have weekly sessions with our most trained and prized therapist, he should get over his depression soon. Does that sound OK? Umm … Miss?'

'Huh? Oh, umm … depression? Oh, yeah, hai, umm, yeah, OK.'

She had sort of heard he needed therapy for depression, but hadn't really computed it until he asked her. Then it sunk in, he was depressed, he was depressed, he was self-harming, he needed therapy. Noodle bit harder on her lip, but could still feel her eyes go misty with tears. The doctor noticed and leant over kindly, extending a hand to clasp her shoulder.

'He's going to be alright. When he wakes up, everything will be better. He's obviously had a rough time, and that will all be completely confidential with Anita, our therapist.'

Noodle nodded, without making eye contact. The doctor smiled sympathetically, awkward. Then a noise distracted them both.

'Noodle? Noodle – I love you.'

--

'Lo?'

'Mr Niccals? Is that you?'

'Yeah. Who is this?'

'This is Brenda McCoy, the nurse.'

Murdoc sat up straight and his eyes widened. 'How is he?'

On the other end of the line, the nurse smiled. 'He's fine, Mr Niccals. He's just going into theatre now. He should be out in a few hours, the damage isn't too bad. You should be able to come and visit him tomorrow sometime. We advise that you book in advance, the visitor times are eleven till -'

'I'll be there at 'leven, then,' Murdoc interrupted.

'Ok, then. We'll see you tomorrow, Mr Nicalls.'

'Bye.'

--

'Russ!'

Murdoc started walking faster towards his band mate, until he was right beside his bed. He had dried blood on his chin and was wearing a paper dress, but looked happy.

'Yo, Muds!'

Murdoc paused. 'How you doin'? You 'ad me worried for a bit.'

'I'm good, thanks. Yeah, damn those pickles.' He chuckled. Murdoc kept looking.

'Yo, Muds, where's Noods? And D? Are they comin' -'

'No.' His answer was sharp and stiff, and it surprised the drummer a little.

'Oh.'

There was an awkward pause, then Russ broke it.

'So, when can I come home?'

Just as he spoke, Brenda, who was bringing over a cup of tea and biscuits, stopped and looked apprehensive. She put down the tray and ran off, for a doctor.

'What I do?'

'Dunno.'

She came racing back, dragging the doctor behind her.

She panted, pointed at Russel and whispered 'His chin.'

The doctor stared, then asked if he could have a closer look.

'Aww, Brenda, did you do these stitches?' he asked, nervously.

She hesitated. 'Yes.'

'Did you remember to wipe the needle?'

She paused again and looked up, squinting. Then she hung her head. 'Maybe, no.' Her voice had gone all quiet and passive, her cheeks burning red.

'Oh, Brenda.' He dragged her off to the other side of the room, having a whispered conversation with her. Soon he came back, Brenda left standing, blushing furiously.

'I'm afraid, Mr Hobbs, but unfortunately we had a situation with the stitches.' He sighed. 'The needle used was not -' he looked back at Brenda –'fully cleaned and therefore you will need new ones. This means another general anaesthetic because we hope the infection hasn't spread. We will proceed with the stitches as soon as possible, so you can be home again within a week.' Without waiting for a reply, he turned on his heel, striding towards Brenda.

'Aww, man,' Russel sighed.

--

Murdoc was sauntering slowly out the hospital. He was peering in all the ward windows, and there was, in the one on the 4th floor, a blue haired guy. Curious, he pushed the door open and stuck his head in. _It can't be_, he thought. _Not 2D. Why's he here?_ He stormed over to the bed, and saw Noodle and a random friendly looking bloke in a white jacket sitting beside him. Was Noodle _crying?_ His boots made a click – clack on the polished lino floor. The noise made her look up. Her jaw dropped.

'Murdoc-san!' she whispered to herself.

'Noodle? What the -'

'Murdoc? What you doin' here?' 2D croaked. The doctor looked mildly bewildered as he looked from one side of the bed to the other.

'What _you_ doing 'ere?' Murdoc replied, furious that he didn't know what was going on, let alone that Noodle and 2D were talking again.

'He's very weak,' Noodle said stiffly. 'He had an accident.' She paused. 'What _are _you doing here, anyway?'

He paused before deciding to tell the truth. They'd find out anyway.

'Seeing Russ. He's up on 7th floor.'

'Russ?' 2D inquired.

'Don't talk, 2D-san. Let me,' Noodle said. 'What is Russel-san doing here?'

'Stitches in 'is chin, sewing 'is guts back up. 'E'll be 'ome in a week or so.'

'_Nani_?'

'He tripped on 'em pickles, got stitches in 'is chin, 'ad an operation on 'is gut. 'Right?'

'Stitches? Operation? Can I see him?'

Murdoc felt hostile and annoyed. 'No. He's asleep,' he lied.

'Oh,' Noodle looked disappointed. 'Is he OK?'

'Yes, he's just tired. He's fine. So. What's up wiv 'im?' he asked pointing at 2D. Noodle was still desperate for information about Russel, but Murdoc wasn't going to give it.

'Recuperating after an overdose. Of head pills.'

'Twat. What he do that for?'

Noodle didn't answer, she just gave him her best death stare. The doctor stayed sitting dumb.

'Headache.'

'Oh,' he said. 'He's OK then?' Secretly Murdoc didn't want to lose his singer.

'Yes. He's coming home tonight.'

Murdoc gave the doctor a sideways glance and looked dangerous glare back.

'I fought I told you not to be near 'im? And why didn't I know about this sooner, eh, Noods?'

'You were out when he was bought here,' she lied.

'Yeah? So where was I when you came to see 'im today?'

'Seeing Russel-san.' This time she told the truth. She had not attempted driving, she'd gone on her bike.

'Right.' He glared a bit more, then turned and left, without offering Noodle a lift in a car.

'Oh, what are we going to do?' Noodle asked, holding her head in her hands.

The doctor still remained silent, looking bewildered. Finally he spoke.

'Well, I'll get those appointments booked with Anita then. Wednesdays at six o'clock? Good, good. I'll leave you to it. The nurse will alert you when you are ready to go home.'

--

It had been just over four weeks since Noodle slapped Murdoc in fury.

It had been just over four weeks since Russel had his stitches redone, and was sent hastily home soon after.

It had been just over four weeks since Murdoc had last spoken to another human being.

'_It had been just over four weeks since Mr Albarn has attended the past counselling sessions_,' read Noodle to Russel over breakfast one morning. Recently it had only become the two having breakfast, and Noodle was reading out a letter received from Anita, left carelessly on the side by 2D. She finished reading, looked up at Russel worriedly through her fringe.

'Why? Why didn't he go? What's he been doing instead? What's going on, Russel-san?'

Russel sat dumb looking at Noodle over his coffee.

'I don't know -'

'I'm going to go and ask him _right now_ what he thinks he's up to the little -' Noodle was already storming out the kitchen, back hunched, muttering in rapid Japanese when Russel twisted round in his seat, warning her.

'Yo, Noods, you know what he's like, be nice wiv -'

Noodle ignored him as she stomped out the kitchen.

Russel twisted back around, worried, returning to the paper.

--

Noodle had her fingers crossed that 2D was still in his room; he normally slept in, until recently. He may have disappeared somewhere again. She sighed as she pushed the door open gently. And there, perched on the edge of the bed, was 2D, knife in hand, or maybe wrist was a more appropriate description. He was pulling a flint knife across his arm, drawing beads of blood. He was biting his lip, but his face was dry. In fact, he looked relieved as he saw his own blood drip onto the floor, the bed. Noodle stared, frozen in horror, and then she swore she saw a glimpse of the first beautiful smile on his face for the first time in months as he watched the scarlet fluid dribble from his wrist. He didn't seem to notice Noodle until she screamed:

'_Stop! Stop, stop, stop_! No!'

He looked up quickly, smile gone. He dropped the flint knife, mouth open slightly.

'N – Noods? What you – no, Noodle, it's not – no. Oh, what? What's going on? I don't know, it's not what it looks like, seriously, Noodle, it's not my fault!'

As he was speaking, something clicked in Noodle's mind. So 2D had been seeing Paula all this time, and he'd lied, lied through his teeth about being broken up. And it must have been not long ago her lips had been on his. Her hand automatically whipped up to her mouth to touch it, but she stopped and brushed it off as pushing her hair out her eyes.

'2D-kun. What are you doing? Here, let me help.' She walked forward unenthusiastically to help him clear up the mess, with a wet towel and plasters. She started talking to him, as if it was the most normal thing they were speaking about, and the most normal situation.

'I saw the letter. From Anita. Why haven't you been going? You realize we're paying a lot for this counselling?' she asked as she mopped up fresh blood from his arm, then the bed, the carpet. He looked at her, dumb with bemusement.

'Hmm? 'Cos if you had been going,' she continued, now wiping his wrist with loo roll, 'all _this_ -' she gestured at him, his left arm, 'wouldn't have happened. So why not? Why not, 2D-san?' she was now sticking numerous plasters in crosses over his affected area. When she finished, she knelt back on her heels, looking up at 2D from the floor. He dropped eye contact and started smoothing his plasters.

He said nothing, and kept feeling over his plasters, tracing each one. Noodle watched him, then grabbed a pen from his desk and drew a few faces and peace signs and flowers and hearts on them. He winced at her touch on him when she made him hold out his hand. She smiled slightly and lobbed the pen back. 2D still said nothing, keeping his head down, blue bangs hanging down furiously around his head.

Suddenly he gave her a funny look, dropped down beside her and harboured her in by her cheeks and gave her a kiss. She was taken by surprise and didn't kiss back, until she melted when his tongue flicked into her mouth. She kissed back, but not passionately. Just a plain kiss.

2D opened his eyes, sensing the vibe. He let her go, and whispered hoarsely:

'I'm sorry. Really. I love you, Noodle. You're the most beautiful girl, and I -' he abruptly stopped his confession, thinking hard. What was he doing with this girl, this innocent, clean girl, eighteen years old. How old was he now? Forty. What was he up to? A minute ago he was with Paula, thinking the same about her. Was there any point to love? Was it all excitement, then hate and brokenness? What was he supposed to do?

_What's the matter with me?_ He thought to himself.

Noodle bought him out his trance.

'2D-kun?'

He focused his eyes again on her face. He felt sick and confused again. What had he done? What had he done to her? Was love all sex, but hate? Was there such a thing as love?

'Is there anything wrong?'

Noodle thought what a stupid question that was. Of course there's something wrong. Everything's gone wrong. Everything. Was there any point to this? Should they just end it? Forget it ever happened. No, that was impossible. Seriously, it could be completely impossible. Oh, shit, what are they going to do?

They looked at each other, trying to read their thoughts. Hugging, they mulled over their questions until Noodle eventually broke down with all the stress and confusion. What had they done?

--

'Muds?'

Russel looked up at the sound of footsteps to see a groggy-looking Murdoc trudging grumpily down into the kitchen. He completely ignored him, grabbing the kettle and jerkily pouring lukewarm water into a mug with several teaspoons of coffee powder at the bottom. Without adding milk, he thumped it down and put his chin on the table, glaring at the coffee cup cradled in his hands.

'I found 'em in 'ere.' Murdoc growled through his teeth, attempting conversation.

'What?'

'Them two. Two-Dents and Noodle. 'Aving a snogathon. Broke 'em apart. Then you cracked your chin, an' I let 'em get away. Noodle said to me nuffin's goin' on, but I don't know whever to believe 'er. I want to, I fought we were gonna lose you, an' if we did, then fine, let 'em go and do their own fing. The band fucked up, it would jus' break up, but you're 'k, so if they're still lockin' lips …' Murdoc trailed off angrily.

'Muds, what? What are you talking about?'

Murdoc growled and took a sip, then stood up.

'They were kissin'. An' if they still are -' Murdoc was walking out the door by now, and Russel didn't catch the last part. He only heard a loud shout when he poured the coffee on the floor. Not that he believed him. He just thought he was either really drunk, or jealous of something, or whatever. Actually, he couldn't smell alcohol on him, so maybe he wasn't drunk. Although he did get a strong coffee. Who knows? Maybe he was telling the truth. He decided to ask Noodle. He didn't want to ask 2D, he seemed to be ignoring him. Maybe he was scared of him? Russel wasn't sure how he felt. He knew he was confused and he felt left out and in the dark.

He shut the door behind him.

--

'Whoa!'

Noodle nearly smacked right into Russel as they both turned the corner on the first floor.

'Aaah!' Noodle shrieked in shock.

'Noods! Just the girl! How are ya, baby girl?'

'Umm … fine, thanks.' She hesitated.

'Here, sit down,' Russel said, pointing towards a garden bench a few metres down the corridor where it widened out.

He followed her and sat beside her.

'Murdoc came out today.'

He waited.

'Why did you slap him?'

'He was being a pig,' Noodle answered shortly.

'To D?'

'Hai.'

'Oh. Well. He told me something interesting earlier. Something about you and 2D, in the kitchen. I don't believe him though. It isn't true, is it? That you and D were – were kissing?'

Noodle's eyes, hidden behind her hair, widened in fright. She couldn't tell the truth about her and 2D, but she couldn't lie to Russel. She was caught in the moment, deciding whether or not to tell the truth.

_Lie, don't lie, lie, don't lie._

Instead she just grabbed Russel and clung on, her fingers digging into his shoulders. He put his arms around her in return, in no rush, and let her speak. He was sure he could smell aftershave or something on her.

'I'm confused, sad, I hate it all, it's all so bad, why can't things get better? Will they ever?' She seemed to be talking to herself rather than Russel, and soon dropped to speaking Japanese. He didn't understand a word, but felt the tension and stress, and rubbed her back soothingly, and made comforting sounds and shushed her like a mother would shush a newborn baby, lovingly.

'Here, ssh, come on, you wanna talk? In English? Here, sit her -'

She didn't look at him, she just jumped off him and fled back the way she was coming. Russel stood up and raced off after her, but her heard a flick of a lock before he could get in her room. He sighed and knocked on the door, quietly.

'Noods? Noodle, you wanna talk about it?'

A muted 'no' made him shrug and walk off, to let her cool down. She was no help, so he set off for 2D's room in the basement.

--

'D? D!'

No answer.

Sighing, he left 2D's room for a fourth time. He'd spent an hour or so looking for him. If he wasn't so down, he wouldn't mind that he'd disappeared, but he was worried about him and knew he might do something stupid.

And he also wanted to know the truth.

About Noodle, about 2D.

What was going on?

--

'Yeah, and he's not there. I checked. Look, would you just let me in? Or come out? Please?' Russel was stood outside Noodle's door, ear against it. Noodle was sat on her bed, guitar next to her, shouting answers and questions.

She rose up and unlocked the door.

'Well, where is he?'

'I don't know, and I hope he's OK. I jut thought you might wanna help find him. D'ya know where he might have gone?'

Noodle said nothing, but grabbed her hoodie off the table beside her and stepped out the door.

'Let's go,' she announced, marching off.

Russel followed behind.

**Phew! So glad I got that one done!**

**Hope you liked it! (((((((((((((((((((((:**

**Ok, six down, two more to go …**

**Review please maybe possibly?**

**fiz xx.**

**PS. 15 pages on word, font Calibri, size 12. good going, eh? Its taking me Flippin' Ages GRRRRR …**


	7. The Really Short Chapter LOL

Disclaimery Stuff again

**Disclaimery Stuff again.**

**Gorillaz aren't mine, but methinks I own this story. I think. Who knows? Someone might of written Exactly The Same Thing, but I don't know about it.**

**Poo.**

**But I Didn't Copy No - one.**

**:D**

**Anyway, back to the Story …**

'Yo, Noods, slow up a bit,' Russel called as they passed through the car park towards the door leading into the cellar, 2D's room. He was looking over towards the Winnebago, then back at Noodle who was marching determinedly towards the door. She swivelled around at his call.

'Nani?' She'd been speaking in Japanese to Russel most of the time, but he understood her this time.

'D'ya think we should tell Muds? Only, it is his band, after all …'

'Fine, fine,' Noodle snapped as she continued stamping towards the door. As soon as she was out of sight of him, she let her determined expression drop as she started to panic. She rushed into his bedroom without knocking, but he wasn't there, like Russel said. She half – sighed, half – wailed, as she shut the door and raced back up the stairs to the car park where she could hear the two men.

'He's prob'ly jus' 'angin' round outside, havin' a fag or somefin'. He won't be far. Why you wanna see 'im anyway? 'E's jus' a pathetic paedo 'oo 'its on children. No biggy.'

Noodle clenched her fists in rage as she heard him. His ignorance and hate made her bite her lip to stop her from shouting out.

'Yeah, but Muds -'

'No.'

She heard the door slam. She punched the wall as hard as she could to release her anger and stress and anxiety. It made a crack in the wall. It felt good. She crept out and moped(1) up to Russel. She shook her head.

'We might as well give up,' Russel said sadly. 'Like Murdoc said, he'll probably turn up somewhere. He's probably gone for some more cigarettes or something.'

'No,' Noodle argued. 'We mustn't give up. Who knows what he might be doing? You know he's missed out on the counselling, and he's as bad as he was before. He could of taken another over dose! Come on, Russel-san, we must find him!'

She dragged him off.

--

It was a few hours after and Russel was sick and tried of searching for him and he wanted a break. But Noodle would not let him sit down.

'- the kitchen, the studio, his room, the car park, the balcony and the back door,' she counted off on her fingers worriedly. She looked behind her through a window displaying the golden sun, slipping over the horizon, completely oblivious to the chaos of the world. Of Noodle's world.

She whispered: 'So the only place left … is outside.'

'Noods -' Russel whined as she marched off again, dragging him by his wrist.

--

That's the patio done,' she announced, now racing down the hill, peering over to the gold – tinted graveyard.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, it made crows fly up in fright, yet the world stayed still. Russel ran up beside her, shaking his head.

'No -'

Noodle screamed and practically rolled down the hill. Anyone, unless you were two or maybe three, would have recognised the bang as a gun shot. Dodging in between graves, with Russel close behind, they followed the noise with hearts banging and throbbing, desperate to escape.

A small stream of smoke marked the place where the incident happened. Both were secretly hoping someone was shooting pigeons. But as another twist bought them to the edge of the graveyard, their fears were confirmed as the scene rolled out before them.

Sleeping like a baby was a beautiful boy with smooth pale skin.

Ghostly pale. Grey, in fact. His eyelids were a dark hue of storm cloud grey, lips slightly parted. His head was twisted to one side, and there, leaking out among unique azure spikes was a red, sticky mixture. It twinkled in the last ignorant glitters of the sun. It was clotted amongst his hair, trickling onto his face, leaving scarlet tracks.

His body faced up towards the sky, but his legs were twisted comfortably to the same side as his head, to his left. His arms were splayed and his T-shirt wrapped up around his skinny form. Both palms were facing upwards and the plasters from earlier were still stuck on his left forearm.

And lying next to his right hand was a gun. The very same gun he had used on the night Paula died.

And scratched onto his right wrist, in messy capitals, was:-

NOODLE

**Ok, I know, short.**

**DON'T TOUCH ME**

**Only one more chapter left, well, more of a sequel.**

**(:**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**You know you Want To …**

**Q:) TURBAN MAN**

**Ok, Ok, sorry.**

**Fiz xx.**


	8. Fin ?

Umm

**Umm …**

**Umm umm umm.**

**Erm.**

**Well.**

**Yes.**

**This is kind of a sequel to the last chapters.**

**I am the disclaimer.**

**I am also the owner so NO TOUCHY.**

**I think my next stories will be more cheerful.**

**Hmm. I kind of feel sad myself a bit writing this. Cos I love 2D, and its like. Dead. Hmm. But.**

**But but but.**

**BUT … umm … forgot. Hmm. Again. …. Does anybody else sing Gorillaz in their sleep? I think I'm going crazy. I was singing 'Happy Landfill' in my sleep the other night. **

**AM I NORMAL??**

**(No! you all chant, you little buggers.)**

**Me: IM IN THE PITS OF HULL RIGHT NOW!!**

**You: Umm … I think it's pronounced 'hell'?**

**Me: I don't care what it's bloody pronounced like, I'm saying Hull!**

…

**Anyway.**

**Back to the Story. Again. You know I only wrote the last chapter in about half an hour? Weird. Never written that quickly.**

**SORRY.**

… **O.o**

**Oh yeah! I remember … in the last chapter, it says something something moped (1) and I forgot the footnote. It's pronounced mow – pd. If you mope you are withering. I LOVE TO WITHER AND EXPLODE. Anyhow. Yeah. So. TH STORY CONTINUES!!11111111111111111111111111111**

I remember how I screamed that night. I screamed until I was hoarse and then I screamed more. Russel held me and I screamed into his chest.

The image of him still haunts me. Before I go to bed, every night in my dreams. I replay it again and again, and I hate it, I hate it so much it makes me cry.

He tried to take me away, back up to Kong, call an ambulance or something, but I wouldn't leave him. I knelt beside him, dropping tears and screaming with grief as I desperately tried to get him back up, smiling and joking again. But he didn't. He just lay there, ignorant as the sun, which had now slipped away, leaving us in the dark.

I was cold, I was tired, but I wouldn't leave him. Soon Russel decided to run back up to Kong, to tell Murdoc, to call for help. He couldn't be bothered to attempt to move me away, I wouldn't go. I stayed with him, and eventually calmed down after a while. Then I strangely started to sing – whisper – the song '12D3' (1) to him, like a lullaby.

I remember how distraught I was that evening. They had to crowbar me off 2D, which set me off crying and screaming and punching again.

I threw up with the stress and grief of it all, and Russel bought me some water. He was so kind and loving, and it just made my heart break more, make me feel more sick and faint than ever.

What I didn't know then was that as soon as Russel told Murdoc that 2D had died, he drove off in his Winnebago, escaping the life of Gorillaz.

I still haven't seen him again.

I remember Russel telling me everything was OK, everything was going to be alright. He was being so tough, so kind, but you could tell he was as upset as I was, or nearly, but I stayed on my bed, holding up my knees with my chin resting on them. My eyes were staring ahead, unfocused and wet.

Suddenly it was all too much. I had to tell him. He'd find out anyway.

I looked him straight in the eye after he'd finished and I told him the truth, which I've missed out my story so far.

It was the truth even 2D didn't know.

I told him from the start, I told him it was true, we did kiss. He looked bewildered and scared, but kept listening without asking any questions, so I kept talking.

I told him why 2D was so sad.

I told him what 2D told me about Paula. Still he remained silent, yet his eyes told me everything. What his reaction was, how he felt about it.

Then I explained to him what happened after 2D told me about Paula. I hadn't been to secondary school, so I didn't know much about this sort of thing, but Russel understood.

I said I didn't know it could happen, I didn't know what we were doing, what we were thinking. I guess it was just a sort of perverse comfort.

I then took a deep breath and said:

'And it said positive.'

I didn't know what to do, what should I have done?

I kept asking myself what's going on. What's the matter with me? What am I going to do?

I decided to leave it till later to say something to 2D, but I was too late.

I was eighteen then.

I am twenty now.

My baby, Damon Russel, is sixteen months old. I named him after 2D, and Russel's his middle name for obvious reasons. He has beautiful royal blue hair and dark twinkling eyes and a happy smiley face. He sometimes cries, but not often. We see Russel every day, and Damon loves being with him. I love watching them play, at the park, with his toys, at lunch. I'll sit and watch them for as long as they play, smiling and joking.

It's weird to think that he could grow up and be nothing like his daddy. I want him to be like him, but I don't at the same time. It would bring it all back more than he already does. It's not his fault, but I see him each time I look at him.

I guess that's my entire story really. There's not much more to it except that. I suppose it's not the nicest story, but that's my life.

… So far.

_Fin._

**(1) 12D3 is a song on the G Sides Japanese CD, the lyrics 'I am 2D, would you please buy me, a piano chord, dictionary, 12D3 etc. with lots of guitar. I make it out that Noodle and 2D were the only ones who composed it. 'Cos this is a 2DxNoodle fiction, right?**

**So that's all for now folks!**

**I might do a sequel later, maybe something more cheerful …**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and if you have managed to get this far then I think you should maybe review? Please? Cookies if you do!**

**Fiz xx.**


End file.
